Run!
by StrawberryMnM
Summary: When the 9th, 10th, and 11th Doctors along with their companions are dropped off in a dark forest with no TARDIS in sight, they all have to work together to figure out who brought them there, what's happening, and save Amy. However, a dark figure roams the forest with only one thing on his mind: Killing the Doctor. And now that there's three of them...It can't fail. (Re-write!)
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note: **_Hello! So, this is the re-write of another story I had started to write before deciding that it was just a bit rubbish. Not to mention, I had gotten more ideas for it that didn't work with what I had already written, so...Basically I'm re-writing a previous story and making it better and different, I suppose.

This is just the prologue for the story, hopefully the actual first chapter will be up soon. Though as a warning, I won't be having as much time to write, so...You'll have to be patient with me.

This prologue might not have the three Doctors encounter each other yet, but they should in the next chapter. This is just the introduction to give you readers a vague idea of where they are, which companion is travelling with which Doctor...etc.

**Disclaimer: I am not British, and as such, I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters in this story.**

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The Doctor, specifically his Ninth regeneration, piloted the TARDIS to their next destination, laughing as he pressed buttons and pulled levers.

Rose was standing across from him, clinging to the console, giggling. "So where are we going this time?"

"If I told you, it would spoil the surprise! And what kind of fun would that be, Rose Tyler?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous!"

"Course I am, now hush up, we're almost there!"

"Do you think you're being impressive? Y' know, bein' all secretive about where we're goin' and making it some big surprise with your black leather jacket and that silly gray jumper of yours?" Rose gave him a look, raising an eyebrow and giving him her trademark smile.

The Doctor paused for a moment, giving her a grin. "Yup!" With that, he pressed another button, causing the TARDIS to rattle even more.

The Doctor looked at a screen for a moment. "Huh, that can't be right…No…NO!" He growled in frustration, before starting to press buttons rapidly.

Rose gave him a confused look. "What is it? What's wrong?!"

Suddenly there was a loud "_BOOM_!" and TARDIS shook and rattled uncontrollably, causing Rose and the Doctor to fall to the ground. The Doctor stood up quickly again, clinging to the shaking console and staring at the screen in shock as the TARDIS continued to shake.

"I'm not in control of the TARDIS!" he shouted. "Somethin' else is driving it!"

"How is that possible?! There's no one else here!" Rose asked, scrambling to her feet, wobbling as she tried to keep her balance.

"It's…it's hacked into the TARDIS mainframe!" he said loudly, desperately pressing buttons and flipping switches as he tried to gain control once more.

"What has?!"

"I have no idea, but it's not good! The TARDIS is going somewhere, but it won't show me what the location is that she's going to!" The Doctor grimaced. "I have no idea where it's taking us."

"How can somethin' just hack into the TARDIS?!" Rose gripped the railing for support as the TARDIS continued to rattle wildly, clinging to it desperately.

"I don't know but she doesn't like it!"

The TARDIS started shaking harder than ever before and the two of them fell to the metal grating once more.

The familiar wheezing noise of the TARDIS landing could be heard while the Doctor tried to stand up, only to fall over again when the TARDIS's rattling increased.

Minutes passed as the TARDIS violently shook back and forth like a boat in a thunderstorm without sign of ceasing. Finally, the rattling stopped with one last shudder and the lights flickered off and on again.

"At least we've stopped…" Rose said slowly, standing up shakily.

"So we have," the Doctor nodded, standing up as well. "We could be boring and safe and stay in the TARDIS to find out what's happened, or…" the Doctor gave her a wide grin, straightening his leather jacket a bit. "We could quite foolishly go and see where we've been taken, which is undoubtedly some sort of trap and could quite possibly get us killed. Which option do you want to take, Rose Tyler?"

Rose pretended to think about it. "Hmm….Let's go with the more exciting option, shall we?"

The Doctor laughed. "Fantastic! Come on then, Rose Tyler. Off we go!"

However, before either of them could move, the TARDIS noise was heard and slowly the interior of the TARDIS faded away. The Doctor ran a hand over his head, observing the situation with wide eyes.

"What's going on?!" Rose gaped.

The Doctor scowled. "Whatever hacked the TARDIS…It's moving the TARDIS again, but it's leaving us here! Wherever here is, that is."

"It can do that?!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, frustrated. "Yes, unfortunately. It's handy at times to be able to get rid of unwanted visitors in the TARDIS, but right now…There's nothing I can do to stop it from happening!"

The TARDIS soon disappeared completely, leaving the two of them alone in a dark forest.

Rose looked around It was obviously nighttime and they were standing in some sort of clearing. The ground was soft and muddy, as if it had recently rained. The air was fresh and cool and there was a light breeze blowing. Tall trees surrounded them and an owl flew overhead in the starry sky, hooting as it went. Crickets could be heard in the distance and she thought she heard a wolf howling somewhere.

She sighed "The TARDIS. Can you bring it back?"

The Doctor paused, giving her a grin and pulling a silver key from his pocket. "With this, yes!"

"Then why didn't you use it before?"

"It doesn't work mid-flight," he explained, pulling the sonic screwdriver out from his pocket and scanning the key quickly.

"How do you call it with a key?!"

"It's because I'm special, now hush, I'm working on it."

"Special? Alright, now you're just bein' stuck-up!" Rose shot him a look, though she was grinning a bit.

"Quite possibly. Now hush."

"…"

"…"

"…Well?"

"…Well what?"

"Are you getting anywhere with it?"

"…No, not really," the Doctor scowled, putting it and the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket.

"So we're stuck then?!"

"Until I figure a way to get the TARDIS back, yes," he nodded, looking around.

"Well, that's just brilliant, isn't it?!" Rose sent a glare in his direction. "What is my mum going to say?!"

The Doctor grimaced. "Hopefully we'll figure this all out before we have to tell her anything."

"You're hopeless…"

* * *

_Meanwhile…._

The Tenth regeneration of the Doctor was more than a little frustrated. His TARDIS had been hijacked, taken to some hill in the middle of a forest, and it had promptly taken off again and left him and Donna behind.

"Well this is just _LOVELY_!" Donna shouted, turning around to glare at him. "Good on you, mate, you just got us trapped _WHO KNOWS WHERE_!"

"Oi!" the Tenth Doctor frowned. "This was not my fault!"

"And I'm wearing _flip-flops_! In the middle of muddy dirt! In a forest! On a stinkin' hill!" Donna glared at him, motioning to the purple flip-flops she was wearing and to the wet dirt. "There could be wild animals out there and I can't run in stupid flip-flops!"

"Well, it's not my fault you decided to wear sandals!" Ten said, giving her a look.

"Yes, it is! You're the one who insisted on taking me to_ Hi'vaina_, or whatever it's called!"

"It's a beautiful place!"

"Yeah, I'm sure. _LOOK AROUND_!" Donna yelled, waving her hands around angrily. "Does this even look like a beautiful beach with a lavender purple sky and perfect weather?! Do you see any shops?! I don't see any shops! You know why? Because there _ain't_ any shops! There's not any shops, you dunce! You _promised_ me shops!"

"The TARDIS was hijacked!" Ten told her again. "There's nothing I could do to stop it!"

"Then get better firewalls for it! It's a stinkin' _time machine_ and you're telling me you have absolutely _NO_ defenses to keep it from being _hacked_?!"

"It didn't need any firewalls, it's the _TARDIS_!" Ten exclaimed. "It should be physically impossible to hijack it from the outside!"

"Well, obviously it's _not_!"

"Stupid key doesn't even work…" Ten grumbled. "And it should work too!"

"This doesn't make any sense! How could you be so stinkin' daft as to let this happen?! Where are we?!" Donna pointed at him. "You're some sort of genius of the universe, yeah?! Where in the universe are we?!"

Ten blinked. "I…I don't know. The smell, the constellation pattern in the night sky…I haven't seen it before."

"I thought you've been everywhere!"

"So did I!"

"Well, apparently you were wrong!"

"Well, that's obvious now!" Ten said, almost pouting.

"Now what, then?! The TARDIS is gone and your stupid key doesn't work and you don't even know where we are! What do we do NOW?!"

"Weell…" Ten grimaced. "Good question."

"You are useless!" Donna scowled. "Now how am I going to get home?! I have_ responsibilities_!"

"I'm going to fix it! Just…give me time," Ten sighed. "Why here, anyway? They could drop us off anywhere, why specifically here?!"

"Well, it's the only place you haven't been yet, apparently!" Donna rolled her eyes before giving him a look.

"Whoever did this must be a genius," Ten remarked. "Hijacking a TARDIS…it's nearly impossible. It should be impossible."

"Can you stop _complimenting_ the man and find a way to kick his backside and get the TARDIS back?!" Donna demanded, putting a hand on her hip.

"Oi, it could be a woman, you know," Ten pointed out. "Never said it was a man."

Donna rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant! Just find a way to get us out of here!"

"I'm doing my very best! It might work better if you would kindly just…." Ten stopped before he finished his sentence, noticing the deadly glare thrown in his direction by the angry ginger. "…Stop exercising those lovely vocals of yours."

Donna walked up to him, pointing a finger in his face. "I hate you."

"Yes, yes, we can discuss your disliking of me later on after we've got the TARDIS back!" Ten ran a hand through his (really great) hair. "I just need to concentrate right now!"

"Don't get snippy with me!"

"I'm not being snippy!"

Donna sighed, obviously irritated. "Just…fix this."

"I will. I promise," Ten nodded. "After all, I think we've been through worse, considering. At least there's no giant wasps…"

"Or giant spider ladies," Donna added, scowling. "Still haven't forgotten that, by the way! You almost got me killed! On my wedding day!"

"That was not my fault!"

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

"Amy was still in there!"

"Yes, Rory, I know!" the Eleventh regeneration of the Doctor frowned, looking around the small house that they'd been abandoned in.

The TARDIS had been hijacked, leaving them alone in some sort of small wooden cottage that looked to only have one large room and nothing else. There were a few chairs and a table with a lantern on it in the middle of the room, but besides that, the room was empty. The lantern had been easy to light with the sonic screwdriver, which had been the first thing Eleven had done after the TARDIS had left them there. After all, it had been rather dark.

"It dropped us off here but it took her!" Rory glared at him. "Why?!"

"I…don't know," Eleven sighed. "But I promise you, Rory, I'm going to find out! She's Amy. She can take care of herself and whoever took her and the TARDIS is going to regret the day they ever messed with a Scottish woman, more specifically, Amy Pond."

"_Williams_," Rory corrected, annoyed. "It's Amy Williams now."

"Yes, well, Amy Pond sounds cooler!" Eleven said. "Amy Williams sounds much too domestic."

"There's nothing wrong with domestic!"

"True, true…But Amy Pond…It has this sort of BAM! when you say it. Amy Pond...Like a superhero! And you can never go wrong with Amelia Pond...Straight out of a fairytale that...It's got a nice little ring to it. It's catchy! Anyway, that's not the point. We need to get my TARDIS back and find Amy," Eleven stated, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and scanning the room.

"I'd think that's rather obvious!"

"Rory, I _will_ find Amy," Eleven said seriously, looking him in the eyes as he slipped the sonic screwdriver back into his pocket. "She's going to be alright. I promise."

Rory sighed, nodding. "Yeah, yeah...I know..."

"After all," Eleven added, smiling a bit. "She always knows you're coming for her, yes? And she always hears you. That's what you said, isn't it?"

Rory rolled his eyes, but the corner of his lip twitched upwards slightly. "Yeah…Now how are we going to get the TARDIS back exactly?!"

"Well, the key's not working," Eleven pouted, holding up a silver key. "Which it should! This ridiculous key should technically work! But apparently it's decided to be stubborn…So we'll have to find another way."

"Where are we, anyway?!" Rory asked, frustrated.

"Well, I'd say we were in a little wooden house!" Eleven said cheerily. "Perhaps a shack would describe it better…But it's a nice little shack. Cozy looking. It's even got _chairs_!" He pointed to the two old chairs, grinning. "See? I love chairs."

"Well, that's just brilliant!" Rory quipped. "We've got chairs. I'm sure that's going to come in handy when we save Amy. We'll defeat whoever stole the TARDIS with chairs!"

Eleven pouted. "I like chairs. Chairs are cool…What have you got against chairs?!"

"Well, right now they're not exactly useful."

Eleven gasped, shooting him a look. "Of course they're useful! Do you want to stand up all night while we plan a way to get my TARDIS and your Amy back? I don't think so! Sit _down_, Pond. You're making me tired just looking at you!"

Rory frowned, but sat down in one of the chairs anyway. "See? I'm sitting down. Are you happy now?"

Eleven nodded, going over and sitting down in the other one.

"You still didn't answer my question," Rory pointed out.

"What question?"

"I asked you where we were."

"I told you, a little shack! It's even got a_ lantern_!"

"Yeah, but where are we located?"

"In the _shack_, obviously. Do try and keep up, Rory!"

"Yes, but where _is_ the shack?! What planet are we on? I looked outside the windows when we got here and we look like we're in some sort of forest, but…" Rory shook his head.

"Well then. The shack is in a forest. You answered your own question!"

"…You don't know, do you?"

"...No, not really."

"Well, can you look outside and find out?!"

"I already did. I peeked outside the window while you were worrying about Amy," Eleven told him.

"And?"

"Well, apparently we're finally someplace I haven't been before!" Eleven frowned, almost pouting. "And I don't like it."

"Brilliant, just _brilliant_. What's the plan then? How are we going to get the TARDIS back?" Rory shot him a glare.

"That's a good question," Eleven nodded. "But I'm going to figure it out. We're going to get Amy back, alright?"

Rory remained silent, going out and peering outside the window once more.

Eleven looked up from his seat, eyeing Rory worriedly, but then pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started to mess around with it as he tried to figure out a plan. Rory had been right: rescuing Amy was a priority. Eleven was willing to give up his own TARDIS if it meant keeping her safe, but he was certainly hoping it wouldn't come to that. He shook his head, sticking the sonic back into his coat pocket and stared at the table.

This was going to be a difficult night.

* * *

**_AN:_ **So...That was all. For now. More is yet to come, so...

Please review, tell me what you think...Constructive criticism is much appreciated!

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So, this is the first real chapter for this story...Sorry for taking so long to get such a short thing up, but I've been rather busy and it's been getting in the way of writing. That and writer's block.

I do hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Eleven glared at the lantern, silently blaming it for his own utter boredom. There was absolutely nothing to do besides just sitting there. It hadn't taken him long to realize that there was nothing he could do until the morning.

Rory had eventually sat back down and fallen asleep at the table a few hours ago, so Eleven had no one to complain to. Probably for the best though. Rory was already agitated enough not knowing what had happened to Amy, he didn't need to also be sleep-deprived.

It was incredibly boring. Just sitting there for what seemed to be an eternity. With absolutely nothing to do. It was practically torture.

Humans were lucky. If they had to wait a few hours for something, they could just go to sleep and set an alarm.

Eleven had tried sleeping. He had closed his eyes and counted sheep and even though he had counted over a billion of them…He had still stayed awake. Time Lords didn't need to sleep all that often, after all. It was rather sad, really, that he had even tried to just to have something to occupy his time with.

Of course, he'd gone outside. He'd looked around a little bit, made a few conclusions, but common sense had told him that it was best not to go too far, or to stay out for too long.

And so, he spent his time tossing his sonic screwdriver up in the air and catching it, though occasionally missing it and having it fall on his face.

Finally the sun slowly came up and it was finally morning.

Eleven almost jumped for joy, reaching over and shaking Rory awake quickly.

"Rory…" he shook him a bit harder. "Rory! It's morning!"

Still, Rory did not stir. Eleven frowned. The Roman must have been more tired than he looked. Not that that would keep Eleven from waking him up.

He shook Rory even harder, before whacking the nurse upside the head. "Come on, Roranicus! Amy could quite possibly be in danger!"

Rory's eyes opened and he sat up quickly.

"Ah, hello, Rory! It's morning!"

"Huh? Oh, right…"

"Come on, let's go outside for once, yeah? See if we can find the TARDIS! And Amy! Amy too."

Rory stood up, still bleary-eyed.

"_Technically_, I've already been outside quite a few times after you went to sleep," Eleven said. "However, I wasn't able to do any real investigating as I figured that going too far would only worry you if you woke up while I was out."

"Not really," Rory mumbled. "You wander off enough; I'm used to it."

Eleven opened his mouth to say something, insulted, before frowning and heading to the door. Rory followed, and the two walked outside onto the green grass.

The scene in front of them looked serene and peaceful; a beautiful forest almost untouched by man. If it wasn't for the wooden shack they had just walked out of, it would be difficult to believe anyone lived in that area.

"As you can see," Eleven stated. "It looks like a normal forest. Perfectly normal. But it's missing two things. I noticed it earlier. And one of those things is actually a large bunch of things, but I'm summing it up to one thing."

Rory looked at him curiously, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Ten glanced at Donna, who was slumbering peacefully in the grass, and cringed at the very thought of waking her up. However, it had to be done.

He shook her awake roughly, kneeling over her. "Donna!" he hissed quietly. "Donna, you have to wake up now!"

She raised her arm, shoving her hand into his face and pushing him away, before slowly sitting up groggily.

"Oi!" Ten frowned. "No need to be sticking your hand in people's faces! Very rude, you know…"

"Oh, you're one to talk about _manners_!" Donna spat out, rubbing her eyes.

Ten wrinkled his nose, before standing up. "Interesting place, here….No wind…No signs of life…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that there's no wind. Whatsoever. Or life. No animals, no birds, no insects…No life, except the plants. None at all. No wind, and no life. Or at least, there's no sign of it. Tried scanning it for life forms, but the sonic's acting up. But looking around at things…Doesn't seem to be anything alive here. Strange planet. Definitely not Earth."

"Well, then…What do we do now?" Donna asked him, standing up herself and brushing herself off.

"We need to find the TARDIS," Ten sighed. "Somehow…"

"I'll have you know I'm still wearing flip-flops, so whatever you do had better not involve running!" Donna reminded him, shooting him a look.

"That was not my fault!" Ten exclaimed. "The TARDIS was hijacked; there was nothing I could do to stop it."

Donna glared at him, but he ignored her, pulling out the sonic screwdriver and attempting the scan the area once more. Once again though, it started glitching after five seconds. He put it back into his pocket, frowning.

After around fifteen minutes of having no idea what to do next and childish squabbling, a twig snapped from behind them loudly.

Ten stiffened, his eyes widening slightly. "Someone else is here…" he stated, reaching into his pocket for the sonic screwdriver. "_Or something_…"

He and Donna both turned around, searching for whatever it was that was coming. There was the sound of leaves rustling, and he realized that it was coming from the forest that was just behind them. More specifically, from a rather large bush.

"Come out!" he ordered, pointing the sonic screwdriver at the large plant in front of him. "_Now!"_

"You heard 'im!" Donna piped up (not so) helpfully. "We're armed!"

The bush let out a small squeak, and a blonde girl stumbled out of it quickly, an assortment of leaves and twigs stuck in her hair. "Sorry, sorry, just looking for a friend!"

Ten froze the moment he heard her voice. Her oh-so-_familiar_ voice. He lowered the sonic screwdriver slightly, not fully believing that it was true.

She looked up, biting her lip, eying the two of them warily. "Um, I'd appreciate it if you didn't…shoot me or nothin'," she said nervously. "I was looking around your forest with a friend of mine, and…erm, we got separated. My fault, really. He said to turn right; I think I turned left by accident…"

Ten stared at her, his lips silently forming her name as he tried to process the situation. Judging by the looks of her, this was her before he had regenerated. Which raised the question, where was the previous him? More importantly, how did he remember none of this?

She looked almost exactly like she did when they first met. Young and innocent, with long blonde hair and shining brown eyes. His pink and yellow human.

He swallowed, shaking his head slightly as he stuffed the sonic screwdriver back into his pocket quickly, hoping she didn't see it. Now was not the time to explain the entire process of regeneration to her.

Donna, of course, was the first one to speak. "And who are you then?!"

"Erm, Rose," the blonde answered. "Rose Tyler…I'm here with a man called the Doctor…Have you seen him? Blue eyes, black leather jacket…? Grumpy lookin'?"

Donna's eyes widened, recognizing the name. "_You're _Rose Tyler?!"

"Um, that's what I just said?" Rose blinked, confused. "Why, is that name special on this planet or somethin'?"

Ten elbowed Donna, shaking his head. "Just a lovely name, that's all. Forget my friend here; she's a bit eccentric."

Donna, of course, elbowed him right back, only harder, which wasn't fair as she had very sharp elbows. Ten winced, before ignoring her, looking at Rose.

"Now, Miss…Rose, is it? You…" Ten swallowed again. "You said you were looking for someone? Some sort of…Doctor?"

Rose nodded, brushing the leaves off of her purple jacket. "_The _Doctor, actually…"

Donna glanced at Ten, frowning, but Ten continued, seemingly cheerful. "Well then," he gave her a tight smile. "We'll just have to find him then, won't we? Can't have you going around and losing your Doctor. Right tragedy, that'd be."

"I'm Donna, by the way," Donna introduced herself, apparently deciding to play along. "This is…" She looked at Ten, not sure what to call him. "Erm, this is Frank. Yes, this here is Frank. Or Frankie, if you like."

Ten shot her a quick glare for coming up with "Frank" of all things, but nodded all the same, grinning at Rose.

"Are you two married?" Rose asked innocently. "I mean, I'm assuming you're a couple, or…?"

Ten almost choked. "No! No, most definitely not…We are not married, and we are definitely not a couple."

"He's my brother!" Donna nodded quickly. "Siblings, us."

"Yeah, course. She's my…older sister," Ten agreed.

"Older?!" Donna hissed, shooting him a look.

"Of course you're older!"

"Do I look older?!"

Ten wisely didn't say anything, instead coughing slightly.

Donna scowled, thinking for a moment, before angrily stating, "Well, I'm only older by ten minutes! And we both know you put Mum through a lot more trouble than I did!"

Ten let out an indignant gasp, opening his mouth to come up with some sort of clever retort, but apparently not finding one and closing it again, scowling slightly.

Rose laughed, smiling. "Twins then? Sorry, you two do sorta look similar, I suppose…Should have guess siblings first."

Ten's frown turned into a smile, practically beaming at her. "Oh, don't…Don't worry about it, _Rose Tyler_. You're perfectly fine."

Rose smiled, looking down, before noticing Donna's feet and frowning in confusion. "…Are you wearing flip-flops in a forest?"

Donna sighed. "It was _supposed_ to be a beach…"

* * *

_Elsewhere in the forest..._

It took Nine approximately five minutes before he realized Rose was no longer following him. However, by that time, he'd already walked a fair distance away from her. It didn't help that she was probably walking in the complete opposite direction than he had been.

"Why do they always wander off?" he mumbled to himself, looking for her. However, all he saw were large trees and bushes. "_Rose!_" he shouted. "Rose!?" He sighed, realizing that she was too far away to hear him.

Twigs snapped under his boots as he walked, trying to figure out which direction she'd gone. He quickened his pace, slowly becoming more and more worried. She couldn't have gone that far, yet…He couldn't find her. Then again, had this even been the way they'd came? He was used to knowing exactly where to go and how to get back, however, every section of the green forest seemed to be identical. It was almost impossible to backtrack, and he had no idea where she'd wandered off to.

He inwardly cursed himself for not having kept a better eye on her; for not having held her hand the entire time to make sure she didn't get lost. This was a foreign planet—one that even he hadn't visited before—and he knew almost nothing of it. By the looks of it, there was no life on the planet. However, the sonic screwdriver had started glitching the moment he tried officially scanning the place, making it impossible to know for sure. Just about anything could be in this forest, and he couldn't find Rose. She could get hurt, and he might not find out about it until hours later.

He started running, becoming almost frantic in his search for her, when he ran into someone, sending him stumbling back and the man falling to the dirt.

"Ow…" the man mumbled, slowly starting to stand up. The man was fairly tall and lean, with brown hair and blue eyes, accompanied by a rather large nose.

So there was apparently life on the planet after all.

Nine pulled out the sonic screwdriver from jacket pocket, scanning the man quickly. "Who are you? What is this place? And I'm quite cross at this moment, so if I were you, I'd talk quick."

The man blinked, taking a step back. "Um, hi. I'm Rory…Rory Williams. Erm…I have no idea where you are or what this is….Sorry."

Nine frowned slightly. "Oh? …Not from here then?"

"No," Rory shook his head. "Just sort of…got trapped here."

"How?" Nine asked. "I need details. Where we you when you were taken? More importantly, when? How long have you been here? The more I know, the easier it'll be for me to get you home. Would you like to get home?"

Rory nodded, though he looked both confused and suspicious of Nine. "Of course I would….Erm…I just got here last night."

"Oh? Any idea why you might be here?"

Rory was about to say something when another, seemingly younger, man stumbled over. The younger man was tall and skinny, with dark brown, floppy hair.

"Rory!" the man exclaimed, brushing a few leaves off of his tweed jacket and straightening his red bowtie. "There you are! I've been looking for you."

"We've only been separated for five minutes, Doctor," Rory sighed.

"Wait, you called him 'Doctor,'" Nine stated, looking at the two of them, frowning. "Why did you do that?"

The man looked at him, his eyes widening. "Oh. OH. OHHH. Oh-oh-oh-OH. Oh…."

"What?" Rory asked. "What 'oh?!'"

The man laughed excitedly, pointing at Nine. "I remember when I was him! Oh, my, look at the ears! They're huge! Were they really that big? And the nose…Could have been much better…."

Nine narrowed his eyes, instantly realizing what the man was implying, and he crossed his arms. "No. You're not. Tell me you're not."

The man nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm most definitely you. Eleventh regeneration to be exact. Weeell, okay, technically twelfth if you want to go there….or thirteenth if you want to count that one with the hand thing…But we're going to go with eleventh."

Nine looked at Eleven, not looking very impressed with his future self. "You're wearing a bowtie," he pointed out.

"Bowties are cool!"

"And tweed, if you've noticed.."

"Tweed is cool!"

Nine groaned. "Is this really what I've become? A baby giraffe?"

"That…" Eleven started to frown, and then shrugged. "Baby giraffes are cool."

Nine rolled his eyes. "I want a DNA scan."

"No need," Eleven stated, a bit more serious than before. "You know I'm you. You can sense it, just like I can. Once upon a time, you could have just said that I was just a random, crazed Time Lord, but…" he frowned, looking down slightly. "That's the thing about being the last of your kind, isn't it? Don't very well have any excuse for this."

Rory finally caught up with the situation. "Wait," he gestured to Nine. "That's you? That's what, a past version of you?!"

Eleven nodded. "Yup. Pretty much. Regeneration. Bit of a nasty process."

Rory looked at Nine, before glaring at Eleven. "You _hypocrite_!"

Eleven blinked. "What?"

"You make fun of _my_ nose when you used to look like him?!" Rory exclaimed indignantly, gesturing to Nine's face. "That's…You hypocrite!"

"What's wrong with my nose?" Nine asked him, raising an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

Eleven coughed slightly. "Alright, I'm sorry, Rory. I admit, you deserve an apology for that one…"

"Yeah, yeah, you do," Rory nodded, looking decidedly unhappy. "Now can we get back to trying to find out where we are so we can find Amy?!"

"Who's Amy exactly?" Nine asked.

"Amy Pond," Eleven said. "Lovely girl. She's Rory's wife."

"And she's gone. The TARDIS dropped us off, but took her," Rory frowned.

Nine nodded. "We also need to find Rose…She wandered off again."

"Rose…" Eleven nodded slowly. "Ah, good old Rose…She did wander off a lot, didn't she?"

Rory gave Eleven a curious glance, but didn't say anything about it.

* * *

_In another section of the forest..._

Ten, Rose, and Donna walked through the forest.

"Alright, where did you lose him?" Ten asked.

"Erm…" Rose thought about it. "We should have reached it already, but…Ugh, everything looks the same…"

"So it does," Ten nodded, looking up. "Interesting…You're right. Everything's the same. I mean, look at the trees…It might be just me, but I'm fairly sure they're all the same height. It's basically just hundreds of copies of the same tree."

"How does that work?" Donna asked curiously.

"Not sure, but I'd love to find out…"

"Maybe the Doctor can help after we find him," Rose suggested, before shrugging. "Who knows?" she bit her lip awkwardly. "Were you two…Um, mysteriously transported here recently?"

"Yup," Ten said, popping the 'p.' "Last night actually. Just…showed up."

"Really?" Rose blinked. "That's the same time me and the Doctor got here. Why you two though? I mean, I'm fairly sure The Doctor and I have nothing in common with you all, so…There isn't much of a connection for why we'd all be transported here on the same night…"

Ten shrugged. "Sometimes people have more in common than you think."

"Yes, yes, it's all very fascinating," Donna said. "But can we concentrate on finding him? After we've found him, I'd love to go on another search for food. I'm starvin'."

Rose laughed. "Yeah, me too. Do you think there's a chip stand nearby? I could really go for some chips right now."

Ten grinned. "Well, if we do happen to come across one, one of you two will have to pay."

Donna raised an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

"Well, frankly, I don't have any money, so…"

"You cheapskate," Rose snorted. "Yeah, you and the Doctor will get along just fine."

* * *

Amy woke up in a dark room. She blinked, looking around. She was lying on a stone floor, and she couldn't see a thing.

"Doctor?" she called out quietly. "Rory? Are you there?"

There was no answer.

She stood up slowly, walking forwards very carefully until she found a wall. She slid her hand across the wall as she followed it, before its surface changed when she got to a door. Her hand found the doorknob, and she tried to twist it before she realized it was locked from the outside.

She hit the door with her fist. "Let me out! You hear me?! You let me out right now or so help me…! You have no right to keep me in here!"

There was no reply.

She let out a cry of frustration, pounding on the door once more, before turning around and leaning against it. She crossed her arms, scowling.

Whoever had separated her from her boys was going to regret it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So that was it. The first real chapter of this. Next time, we'll get to find out more about who has Amy, and all of that jazz.

I will gladly take any suggestions, though I might not use them if it interferes with something I've got planned.

Anonymous reviews are great, constructive criticism is cool, and flames will be used to dispose of all of my homework.


End file.
